Xmen Evolution: Generation X
by Jesuschick09
Summary: Follow the story of Fea LeBeau ,the daughter of one time X-men Rogue and once upon a time acolyte Gambit, her brother Dom and their new friends at Xaviers Institute. See some old faces and plenty of new. Note: I do not own or have any conection to Marvel
1. Chapter 1

We start our story in a small town in Louisiana. After many years of not being able to touch, Rogue has finally learned control over her powers. Therefore her and Remy got married. They had two children, twins, that they named them Dominic and Fae. The two twins were both born with their fathers strange eyes, with Fae having only one difference. Her irises were the cool gray of her mothers. Dominic had inherited his mothers dark auburn hair. Fae had her fathers dark brown hair, and her mothers white streak.

At the age of ten, the twins were outside playing Frisbee when Dom's powers activated. He had also inherited his fathers mutant ability, which almost caused the Frisbee to explode in his hands. A couple days later a similar incident happened to Fae while she was playing with her dolls. So in addition to their training in the "family buissness" their father taught them how to control their powers. It seemed as if they had everything uncontrol, but half way through their sophomore year things would take a drastic turn . . .

* * *

It was a Friday night and Fae and Dom were getting ready for their school dance. Fae would be going with her boyfriend of three months, Alex. Dom would be tagging along to make sure nothing happened to his sister. Fae had changed into a denim skirt and a purple lacy tank top. She finished off the outfit with her favorite pair of strappy heels. Dom stayed in his school clothes, not understanding why his sister was making such a fuss over an after game dance. At ten till seven a horn honked outside.

"Bye Mom!" Fae shouted as she ran out the front door. She was trying to leave her brother behind, but he was already waiting on the deck when she walked out.

"Not trying to leave without me, are you sis?" Dom said with a smirk he inherited from their father.

"Of course not," Fae said sarcastically as she walked to the car. She slid in the front the seat as Dom climbed in back.

"Hey babe." Alex said leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. When Dom was in the car they pulled out of the driveway and headed to the dance. The school gym was packed with students. Up against one of the walls was the DJ who was blaring very loud music. Alex and Fea were out on the dance floor under the care full watch of Dom. Anytime they got to close or Alex leaned in for a kiss, Dom would find some way to interrupt. Fed up with it Fea grabbed her friend Jennifer and headed to the girls bathroom.

"You gotta help me Jen. Dom is driving me insane." Fea said when they were safely inside. "I can't get a single moment alone with Alex! Every time he gets close to me Dom comes rushing over with any excuse he can. We have to do something about him!"

"You want me to hire someone to take him out?" Jen said jokingly. Fea turned and glared at her friend. "Just joking." Jen said quietly as she turned to look in the mirror and fix her hair.

"What we need," Fea said turning to look in the other mirror, "Is a way to distract him from me and Alex. For at least a dance or two."

"I think I might know a way to do that." Jen said shooting a sly grin into the mirror.

"Without murder?" Fea asked.

"Without murder." Jen said with a grin as she walked out of the bathroom.

Fea waited a few minutes and wondered what her friend was up to before leaving the bathroom as well. She looked around but she didn't see Dom anywhere. _That girl is good,_ Fea thought before walking on over to Alex. A slow song had stared up so Fea and Alex wrapped their arms around each other and started to dance. About half way through the song Alex leaned in a little closer and pressed his lips against hers. All of a sudden there was a searing pain coursing through her body and his. Her mind was filled with memories that weren't hers. She was seeing Alex in little league. His 11th birthday and the most heart wrenching one of all. She saw Alex kissing her best friend, Jennifer. All of these flooded into her mind in the matter of milliseconds. She pulled away quickly and Alex fell unconscious to the floor. Tears were welling in her eyes she stared in horror at him lying on the ground. The music had stopped and everyone was staring.

"What the hell did you do to him!" One girl yelled over at Fea. Fea turned around and ran out of the gym. She knew what had happened. It was the same thing that had happened to her mother so many years ago. Dom who had been running on a wild goose chase with Jen, came back in just in time to see his sister run out the other door. He sprinted out after her, just barely noticing the unconscious Alex on the floor.

She wasn't sure how but she made it to the old playground without anymore incidents. She sat herself down on the merry-go-round. This had always been her place to go when she was upset. There was rarely anyone around this time of night, so no one could see her cry.

"I knew I'd find you here." Dom said coming over and sitting down next to his sister. He went to rest his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away and scooted back.

"Please don't touch me." She said with tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Fea . . ." Dom said reaching over to grab her hand. He didn't know what had happened back at the dance, all he knew is his sister was upset and needed someone. She jerked away again and scooted even farther back. He made one final move to grab her arm

"I said don't touch me!" She yelled. Dom sat back, defeated. "I'm sorry" She said quietly.

"What happened Fea?" Dom asked.

"I-I, I just kissed him, and then he- he" She bursts out into sobs again. Dom went to wrap her in a hug but she jumped up, "Please don't. You'll get hurt too. Just like Alex."

"What do you-" Dom suddenly remembered seeing Alex lying unconscious on the gym floor. "Oh God." Fea just kept crying. "Come on Fea we have to get you home. We need to tell mom and dad." Fea nodded. Dom handed her his jacket to put on and the two of them walked home trying to avoid running into anyone they knew on the roads. Using the acrobatic skills they were taught as children they hoped over fences and ran through backyards.

"Dom? Fea? Is that you?" Rogue shouted from the kitchen when she heard the front door open. When she didn't hear a response she went into the front hall. She saw Fea holding herself with tears still falling down her cheeks and Dom standing about a foot away looking distraught. "Oh my God! What happened?!" Rogue said loudly as she ran forward to her daughter. Fea started to step away but Rogue caught her arms. She reached up to brush away a tear and there was that pain again, searing through them both. Rogue let go and stumbled backwards, dizzy. "Oh no. Oh God no. REMY!" She yelled when she had righted herself.

"What's going on?" Remy said running into the hall. When he saw his daughter he started forward. Rogue caught his arm and looked at him sorrowfully.

"She's gained a new power Remy," She said quietly.

Remy looked confused as he looked at the stricken faces of his family. Suddenly he realized what Rogue meant, "Oh no," he said quietly. "How? What happened?"

"We'll talk in the living room. Come on." Rogue said ushering the family in. The room had a love seat where Fea and Dom sat down and two cushy chairs adjacent to it, where Rogue and Remy sat. Fea told her parents and her brother everything that had happened, leaving out only what she had seen in Alex's mind. When she had finished it was almost eleven and Rogue sent them up to bed. Her and Remy needed to discuss things she said. Fea got up and walked slowly to her room with Dom following behind.

"Hey sis," Dom said as Fea started walking into her room, "Can _we_ talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Fea said talking a seat on her bed. Dom walked over and took a seat at her computer desk.

"What happened back there?"

"Didn't I just get done explaining this to mom and dad?"

"Not that. Something else happened. Tell me."

Fea paused for a second, "When I was inside Alex's head I saw a lot of images. Some weren't that happy."

"What did you see?" Dom said scooting closer.

"I saw him . . . I saw him kissing Jennifer."She said falling into her pillow crying.

"Fea . . ." He said moving over to sit on her bed beside her.

"Just leave me alone" She said muffled by her pillow.

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Ok. But remember, I'm hear for you." Dom walked out of her room. He went down the hall headed to his when he heard voices from downstairs.

"I really don't want to do this Remy but I think it'll be for the best. I know the institute really helped me out when I discovered my powers. Plus it might be good for her to get to know others like her." He heard his mom's voice shortly followed by his dad's.

"Dominic won't like his sister leaving without him."

"I know. Maybe Dom could go with her. It'd be a good experience for both of them. Plus after what happened at the dance it'll be harder for them at the school."

"Not to mention Emma will be calling here shortly to fill us in, as if we didn't know our own daughters powers have mutated."

"That too." He heard his mother say with a sigh. He also heard it followed by the phone ringing. "There she is. I'll ask her to send Kurt down to take them up. Maybe having him with them will help."

Dom had heard enough. He quietly opened his door and went into his room. "So we're leaving tomorrow." He said out loud to himself. "Guess I better get to work." He went over to his desk and grabbed a deck of cards.

* * *

"Dom! Fea! Breakfast!" Rogue hollered up the stairs. Fea rolled over in her bed groggily. Last night had been like a horrible nightmare. "Mom's breakfast should make things better." She got up and went to her dresser to change. She walked down the stairs in jeans and a long sleeved tee. Dom was already at the table still in pajamas and with bed hair. Their dad was sitting at the head of the table with a newspaper.

"Good morning sweetheart. What do you want in your omelet?" Rogue asked from the oven.

Fea knew something was up. Her mom only cooked this good when something was wrong or she had bad news. "The usual." She said taking a seat next to Dom. "What's going on?" she whispered to her brother.

"You'll see. I overheard them talking last night. Wonder when they'll tell us." He whispered back.

"Tell us what?"Fea asked.

"You'll see" Dom replied simply as he shoveled egg into his mouth.

Rogue came over to the table and slid the omelet onto Fea's plate. "Eat up." She said tossing the dishes into the sink before sitting at her own plate. The four of them ate in silence for several minutes.

Finally fed up with the silence Fea slammed her fork down on the plate, "I'm sick of this!"

"Fea!" Rogue said sternly to her daughter.

"What're you guys hiding?! There's something going on and I want to know!"

Rogue looked over at Remy guiltily. He looked back at his wife before replying, "Better tell them."

Dom leaned back in his chair and looked on.

Rogue sighed, "Fea, Dom, your father and I have decided that it might be best for the both of you if we-" She was cut off by the doorbell and a call from the door.

"Oh sister. You're darling brother's here!"

"Kurt!"Rogue said standing up, "Coming!" She hollered as she ran to the door.

"So Uncle Kurt's here already." Dom said carelessly.

"Why's Uncle Kurt here?" Fea asked their father who was giving Dom a look of suspicion.

Before Remy could say anything Kurt literally pops into the room, "Fea, Dom! It's great to see you again!" Kurt said squeezing the two into a giant group hug. "This'll be so much fun! We haven't been on a road trip in so long! I know you guys'll just love it at the institute!"

"The institute!"Fea said practically shrieked. Kurt released the the two and looked hurt and confused. "You're sending me to the institute!"

"You haven't told them yet have you?" Kurt said as Rogue came running in.

"No we were getting ready to when you showed up." Rogue replied, turning to her daughter Rogue continued, "Fea, yes we're sending you and your brother to the Xavier Institute. And before you start freaking out on us just listen. Your powers have mutated to a harmful level. There is no way to teach control over it, it's just something that'll take time. I know it feels like we're sending you away, but it's to help you. The Institute was the best place for me when my powers manifested. I made a lot of good friends and I think It'd be good for you to be introduced to other mutants. We've kept the two of you away from all that for too long. And we figured that after what happened last night . . . "

"It'd be good for you two to get away from it for awhile." Remy finished for her. Fea knew they were right, she just wished they'd included her and Dom in the decision.

"Come on sis, it'll be fun." Dom said slinging an arm over her shoulder. "And trust me we'll wanna leave _soon_." Dom whispered.

"Fine." She said after giving Dom a quizzical look. "I'll go."

"We'll go." Dom added.

"Great!" Kurt said, "But we need to leave soon if we wanna make it before dark."

It was about and hour before they were ready to leave. Remy helped the kids put their bags in the trunk of Kurt's car.

"We'll be up to see you two soon." Remy said giving his daughter a hug.

Rogue walked out of the house holding something her hands. Rogue wiped away a tear as she handed to Fea a pair of elbow length leather gloves. "These were mine. Their old but they'll work till you can get to the store for new ones. Trust me gloves this length are hard to find." She said with an attempt at a laugh. Fea took the gloves and looked at her mom, tears coming to her eyes as well. She gave her mom a big hug not wanting to let go.

"Women" Remy, Kurt, and Dom all said at the same time. Rogue and Fea glared at them.

"Come on kiddies daylights burning!" Kurt said opening the door to the car and climbing in.

"Shotgun!"Dom said running to the passenger side door.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Fea said running to try to beat him.

"Not my fault." Dom said closing and locking the front door. Fea just glared and climbed in back as the adult laughed.

"Take care of my kids Kurt." Rogue said coming over to the window. "If they get hurt it's your fault."

Kurt just laughed as he responded, "No worries sis. See ya soon!" and they were gone.

On the way out of town they passed the street Jen lived on. There were tons of police cars lining the street as neighbors gathered around the front lawn of the big white house.

"What happened at Jen's?" Fea wondered aloud as she stared out the window. It looked like the top story window had been broken into.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about Sis." Dom said leaning back with a smirk. "Just some well deserved payback."

"Dom! You didn't!"

"I did." Fea giggled as she sat back to wait for a very long car ride.

They arrived at the institute eight hours later. It was six in the evening when they pulled into the driveway.

"Well here we are!" Kurt said enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Fae looked up in awe at the institutes main building. From the front door a woman with light blond hair wearing a white business suit was walking towards them.

"That's Emma Summers. She's the head of the institute." Kurt told the two teens as Emma reached the car.

"Kurt, welcome back. If you don't mind I'll take it from here." Emma said motioning for Fae and Dom to follow.

"Well I thought maybe I could show them around since I'm their uncle and all." Kurt volunteered.

Emma gave him a frosty look before replying, "I'm head of this institute Kurt. It's my job to show them at least to their dorms. Besides, Scott needs your help on the jet."

"Oh," Kurt said sulking, "Ok. Talk to you kids later." He said waving and disappearing with a poof.

"Now this way." Emma said turning to walk away. Fae looked over at Dom who shrugged. They grabbed their bags and followed. "For now I will just show you two to your dorms. I'll let your roommates show you around the rest of the school." Emma said as they walked up the grand staircase. "There are a few rules you need to follow. One, all visits by peers need to be scheduled before hand in order to prepare. Two, lights out at ten thirty, flexible depending on after school activities." Fae looked at Dom and cringed, a bed time! "Three, you will go to Bayville high for your normal studies, no powers are to be used there unless dire circumstances, and you will receive special training here by the older X-men." They had stepped into a long hallway lined with doors. Each door had a different number on them. "Boys on the left, girls on the right. No boys in girls room or vice verse. Dominic you'll be rooming with Solomon Summers who is in room eleven. Fae you will be with Nova in room six." She turned to the two of them. "Now I have business to attend to. If you have any questions just ask your roommates." And with that Emma was gone.

"Man what a -"

"Dom!" Fae interrupted her brother

"What? She is."

"Doesn't matter. She's in charge here and we have to respect her." She responded sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Party pooper." He said sticking his tongue out at her. "Come on lets see our rooms."

"And roommates."

"Yeah them too." Dom said as the started walking down the hall.

"Well here's my stop." Fae said as the reached door six. "See ya later?"

"Yeah, later."Dom said with a grin as he started down the hall.

_What's he planning? _Fae wondered. She shrugged and turned to the door. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob. She opened the door to a completely empty room. _Guess I'm on my own for awhile._ She thought to herself. She looked at the two beds and guessed the one with a stuffed dog on it was her roommates. She closed the door and threw her bag on the other bed.

"HEY! Watch where you're throwing things!" Shouted a tiny voice from the bed.

"Wha?" Fae started as a little pixie thing started to fly up from where her bag had landed. It flew over to the other bed and the pixie grew into a regular sized teenage girl. She had jet black hair cut in a pixie style haircut and through out the hair was highlights of purple. She had stormy gray eyes that lit up when she realized Fae must be her roommate.

"Hey I'm Nova."

"Oh uh I'm Fae." She said offering a gloved hand. The other girl took it and shook. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you."

The other girl, Nova, laughed. "Don't worry to much about it. I've gotten used to it." She said as her wings disappeared.

"Wow." Fae said taking a seat on her bed. "That's a pretty neat power."

"Thanks. So uh what's yours? Emma didn't brief me on that. Just that I had a new roommate."

"Well, I can take any object," Fae said as she picked up a pencil off the table, "And cause it to explode." She said lighting the pencil with a red violet light. "But I think that might cause a mess here." She said absorbing the light back. They both laughed.

"That's pretty sweet."

"Yeah, my brother Dominic has the same power. We're twins."

"Sweet! Double Trouble right?"

"You don't know the half of it." The two girls laughed.

"Well I guess I'm supposed to show you around here." Nova said standing up and heading to the door. "I'll introduce you to some of others around here later. Most are at training and the rest are at various after school activities." Fae set her bag down and followed Nova out the door.

The two girls spent the next hour wondering around the institute. They were leaving the swimming pool area (which Fae didn't expect to be using anytime soon) and on the way back ran into Dom and another boy. The boy was at least 5'9" and gangle (but in a good cute way) and had blondish brown hair that went to his ear lobs. He had on a pair of red tinted sunglasses and was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey sis," Dom said spotting the girls.

"Hey Dom." Fae said smiling at her brother. She glanced over at Nova, "This is Nova." She said introducing her new friend.

"Hi," Nova said enthusiastically "It's nice to meet you."

Dom nodded, "Good to meet you too." Dom nodded his head to the other boy, "This stick behind the glasses is Solomon."

Solomon glanced at Dom in what was probably a glare through the glasses, then turned back to Fae and Nova, "It's nice to meet you Fae." he said extending a hand in greeting. Fae smiled shyly and took his hand for a brief shake.

"So Solomon did you finish your project for Mrs. Hoel?" Nova said giving him a knowing look.

"Nope. Haven't even started." was his calm reply.

"Watch out for this one Fae, he's a real slacker. Don't let his apathetic ways pass to you. It's a real struggle if you have a class with him." Nova said, and in response her and Solomon both broke out into laughter. Dom and Fae just looked at each other.

"So Nova, have you introduced her to the rest of the team?" Solomon asked

"Not yet, just finished touring the building." Nova responded, "They done with training yet?"

"Yup just finished. They're all hanging out in the living room taking a break."

"Great! Let's catch them before they go to bed." Nova said grabbing Fae's hand and pulling her along.

They entered the large room they had explored earlier. It had three large couches all cati corner to each other. The couches were full of teenagers in various uniforms.

"Hey guys!" Nova said loudly getting all of their attentions. "I'd like you to meet our newest member, Fae LeBeau." They group turned their attention the now very red Fae.

"Uh, hi." Fae said quietly. A few of them scanned her over and went back to their conversations. A girl with big black wings actually left the room, though it hadn't looked like she was talking to anyone to begin with. "Well that went well." she mutters to herself.

"Don't worry about it. They'll warm up later." Nova says placing a comforting hand on Fae's shoulder. Just then two more students walk in. On is in a light blue jumpsuit and the other was wearing a flowy white knee length dress.

"Lori, I don't wanna talk about it. I know what I'm doing, I don't need _you _meddling in my affairs." The one in white said glaring at the one in blue, Lori.

"Ashlay, you can't go again tonight. We have school tomorrow! You will be all worn out again."

"Look, tonight is the only night that'll work. If I don't go tonight I won't be able to all week!" with that Ashlay turns and stalks off.

Dejectedly Lori shakes her head. She looks over and spots Nova, "Nova! Hey, what's up?" She says running over.

"Oh not much. Hey, I'd like you to meet Fae. She just got here today." Nova says motioning to Fae.

"Hey!" Lori says energetically, "Nice to meet'cha. I'm Lori Drake, aka Neptune." she says sticking her hand out.

"It's good to meet you too." Fae says taking the offered hand hesitantly.

"So, Lori, what's Ashlay's deal today?" Nova asks.

"Oh she's just sneaking off with Aaron _again._ This time it's a concert." Lori responds rolling her eyes. "She's gonna get caught. She always does. But will she listen to the _only_ person who's trying to help her? No, she doesn't need her _younger_ sister telling her what to do, 'she'll be just fine on her own.'" Another eye roll, " Yeah right."

Nova just started laughing in response. "Don't worry about her Lori. It's her funeral."

"I know, but if she just wouldn't go tonight. We have that huge test in Biology which I know she hasn't studied for at all this weekend." Lori flopped herself down on the now empty couch. "I suggested that instead of the concert they should go to that club downtown tomorrow night. You know the one, The Background, they have a live band playing and free smoothies."

"Yummy!" Nova said bouncing onto the other side. "Forget Ash and Aaron, why don't we go tomorrow! What do you say Fae? You in?"

"You don't even know who's playing. Plus won't we be busy with schoolwork?" Fae said laughing as she sat down on the armrest of the chair. She felt comfortable with these two, almost like she'd known them her whole life.

"It doesn't matter, The Background will only hire good bands, plus who can pass up free smoothies?" The three of them laughed. " As for your other comment, the teachers feel so bad for us on Mondays, we don't get any homework. So no worries there. So what do you two say? Are we in?" Nova said putting her hand out.

"I'm in" Lori said placing her hand on top of Nova's.

Fae hesitated a second before breaking into a grin and topping off the pile with her own gloved hand.

* * *

That night Lori and Nova briefed Fae on the names, code names, and powers of all the students. Dom's friend Solomon, aka Advocate, was the son of Scott and Emma Summers. He had the ability to, in lay-mans terms, fire red lassers from his eyes. Something he inherited from his dad, along with the need for ruby tinted sunglasses. Lori controlled water, and her sister Ashlay, aka Pluto, controlled ice. There were others but these were the ones she cared about most.

With a sigh Fae set aside the notebook she'd been writing in. Her and Dom both needed code names now and she was at a loss. They'd been cleared out of the sitting area shortly after planning their trip downtown. She'd been preoccupying herself with the list of names for the past hour. _We're getting uniforms too,_ Fae thought to herself exasperated. Everyone else had cool uniforms that fit their personality and power. To start with her and Dom would get regular practice clothes. With a groan she flipped over in her bed and brought the blanket up to her chin. _I'll figure it out later. We won't need them anytime soon anyway._


End file.
